Notice Me, Mr. Zombie, I Am Your Classmate
Notice Me, Mr. Zombie, I Am Your Classmate (気づいてゾンビさま、私はクラスメイトです, Kizuite Zonbi-sama, Watashi wa Kurasumeito Desu?) is the ending theme of the Koreha Zombie Desuka? anime. It was sung by Rie Yamaguchi with Manzo. Romaji= Romaji Hizashi mabushii gogo kaaten hiite suyasuya nemuru Anata no negao o mitsumete Nanika goyou desu ka? toikakete mo me o fuseru kimi Aoku no kao nanka tsuiteru?? Anoko mitaku ookina koe de waraiaeta nara Sukoshi chikazukeru no? futari futari motto Furetemitai yo sono te ni Dogimagi douyou o kakusenai nandaka ki ni naru kimi da kara Me to me ga au dake demo hazukashii Hajimete no futarikiri houkago no yuuhi kirei da ne Kimi to da kara na no ka na kizuite zonbisama! Osage mo waruku nai omottetara omukae desu ne Tetsudattekurete arigatou Omukae ni kiteita anokotachi ga ki ni natchau yo Dare na no? kikeru hazu nai ka Anoko mitaku poniiteeru ya tsuinteeru shite Tonde hanetari jareatte fuwari motto Furetemitai na sono te ni Tokimeku shin’on ga narihibiku tottemo ki ni naru kimi da kara Tonari ni iru dake demo ureshii no Obentou tsukuttari hontou wa shitai no ne? Dame ka na? Kakushiaji wa nani ka na? naisho yo zonbisama! Furetemitai no sono te ni Zukizuki shinkokyuu shitemite mo itai no ki ni naru kimi da kara Suki na ko to ka iru yo ne? anoko ka na? Mitsumeteru dake datte yokatta no ni nanka okashii na Yokubari da ne demo demo kizuite zonbisama! Dokidoki after school kizuite nee, nee, nee LOVE yori LIKE da ne |-| Japanese= Japanese 陽射し眩しい午後カーテンひいてスヤスヤ眠る あなたの寝顔を見つめて 何か御用ですか?問いかけても目を伏せる君 僕の顔なんかついてる?? あの娘みたく大きな声で笑い合えたなら 少し近づけるの?ふたり ふたり もっと 触れてみたいよ その手に ドギマギ動揺を隠せないなんだか気になる君だから 目と目が合うだけでも 恥ずかしい 初めてのふたりきり放課後の夕日キレイだね 君とだからなのかな 気づいてゾンビさま! おさげも悪くない 思ってたらお迎えですね 手伝ってくれてありがとう お迎えに来ていたあの娘たちが気になっちゃうよ 誰なの?聞けるはずないか あの娘みたくポニーテールやツインテールして 飛んで跳ねたりじゃれあって ふゎり もっと 触れてみたいな その手に トキメク心音が鳴り響くとっても気になる君だから 隣にいるだけでも 嬉しいの お弁当作ったり本当はしたいの ね? ダメかな? 隠し味は何かな? 内緒よゾンビさま! 触れてみたいの その手に ズキズキ深呼吸してみても痛いの気になる君だから スキな娘とかいるよね? あの娘かな? 見つめてるだけだって良かったのになんかおかしいな 欲張りだね でもでも 気づいてゾンビさま! ドキドキAfter School 気づいてねぇ、ねぇ、ねぇ LOVEよりLIKEだね |-| English= English When afternoon sun shines brightly, I pull up the curtains and caught up that you're sleeping soundly. I then looking at your sleeping face. "Do you have a business with me?" you ask me, with your eyes still looking down there. "Is there something on my face?" "If I'm looking at that girl I laugh loudly. Can I move a little bit closer? I and her (us) will move close" I want to hold that hands... Because your anxiety and nervousness somehow makes me worried about you. Even if we met eyes to eyes, it's embarrassing. When we are alone after school for the first time, the setting sun we saw is beautiful, right? I wonder if it's because I'm with you? Please notice me, Zombie-sama! "Ponytail is not bad" when I think about that, I switch again my hairstyle. Thank you for helping me. When I finished change it you are talking about that girls again. "Who is it?" I pretend to not hear. "When I see the girl that have ponytail and twintail, If I play with them, it's like the hair is flying (and soft) and more..." I want to hold that hands... Because your throbbing heartbeat resounds, I really worried about you. Even if we just sitting together, I'm happy. We are really make lunch together, right? Or not? "What is the special ingredient?" It's a secret, Zombie-sama! I want to hold those hands... Because you takes a deep breath and your throbbing shows you are in pain, I'm worried about you. You have feelings for someone right? Is the feelings for that girl? When I see you just looking straight at her you are relieved, I feel something strange. You are greedy, I see. But, but, please notice me, Zombie-sama! Throbbing after school. Please notice me, okay, okay, okay? It's seems I LIKE you than I LOVE you. |-| Video= Video Category:Theme Category:Ending